In an enterprise network, customer support personnel may be responsible for fielding problem reports and undertaking actions to resolve reported problems. As an enterprise grows and employs more and remotely managed networks that include more and more devices and services, management of reported problems can become challenging. The potential volume and complexity of problems may call for an organized system for managing reported problems and customer (end user) expectations. An added challenge to management is the variety of contexts and operational environments from within which personnel may need to discover, report, and resolve issues. These may include receiving calls or reports at remote management offices, visiting management infrastructure sites, and staffing physical walk-up helpdesk sites, among others.